1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to belts for retaining self-defense devices and more specifically to a belt sword system, which includes a belt structured to retain a flexible sword.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The need for self-defense devices is acute in many high crime areas. However, it is usually difficult for an ordinary citizen to obtain a firearm permit in high crime areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,230 to Chovaniec discloses a belt for a concealed quick-draw knife. The Chovaniec patent includes a small weapon concealed in a belt for quick withdrawal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,714 to Hines et al. discloses a belt with concealed whip. The Hines et al. patent includes a belt, which conceals a whip in an internal sheath formed therein. The whip has a handle, which also is concealed by an end portion of the belt. The whip can be quickly and easily withdrawn from the sheath in the belt by releasing the end portion and grasping the handle.
However, a whip is round and incapable of being accelerated to high velocities. The whip is also not capable of inflicting serious injury. It is preferable to provide a self-defense device having greater mass and thus greater impact than a whip having a small width. It is also preferable to provide a self-defense device having a width that is at least three times the thickness thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a sword retaining belt, which includes a belt structured to retain a flexible sword and a flexible sword that may be sharpened along one or both of its lengthwise edges.